1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector with ground contacts thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,353, a known connector for connecting battery units includes a socket and a header mating with each other. The header has multiple contacts projecting forwards from the insulating housing with fixed intervals along the longitudinal direction of the housing. A pair of contacts respectively at opposite ends of the header, which is wider and longer than the remainder, server as guiding posts and grounding terminals simultaneously. The connection of the grounding terminals is established before the remainder when the header and socket are engaged together, which provides an improved electrical safety.
However, the grounding terminals are formed without any supporting portion along its upper, bottom and front edges, which will result in breakage of the grounding terminals when the grounding terminal operates as a guiding post.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.